It is now common practice in the art to prepare libraries of genetic packages that individually display, display and express, or comprise a member of a diverse family of peptides, polypeptides or proteins and collectively display, display and express, or comprise at least a portion of the amino acid diversity of the family. In many common libraries, the peptides, polypeptides or proteins are related to antibodies (e.g., single chain Fv (scFv), Fv, Fab, whole antibodies or minibodies (i.e., dimers that consist of VH linked to VL)). Often, they comprise one or more of the CDRs and framework regions of the heavy and light chains of human antibodies.
Peptide, polypeptide or protein libraries have been produced in several ways. See, e.g., Knappik et al., J. Mol. Biol., 296, pp. 57-86 (2000), which is incorporated herein by reference. One method is to capture the diversity of native donors, either naive or immunized. Another way is to generate libraries having synthetic diversity. A third method is a combination of the first two. Typically, the diversity produced by these methods is limited to sequence diversity, i.e., each member of the library has the same length but differs from the other members of the family by having different amino acids or variegation at a given position in the peptide, polypeptide or protein chain. Naturally diverse peptides, polypeptides or proteins, however, are not limited to diversity only in their amino acid sequences. For example, human antibodies are not limited to sequence diversity in their amino acids, they are also diverse in the lengths of their amino acid chains.